Eversan Model 9700
This page is about how to operate the Model 9700 controller made by Eversan. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout file:Eversan_9700_layout.jpg Power Up Make sure the controller is plugged in, and flip the power switch on the back left of the controller. Setting Time To set the time, push the TIME button, then enter the four-digit time using the numeric keypad, entering minutes first, followed by seconds. Four digits must be entered, so for a single-digit minute, enter a zero first. Example, TIME, 0, 3, 0, 0. Pressing enter is not required, as there is no enter button. The time will go straight to the scoreboard after the 4th digit is entered. 1/10 of a Second This scoreboard controller does have 1/10 of a second. When setting the time, you may press an additional number after the minute and second digits to set the 1/10 of a second digit. This feature cannot be toggled Setting Period Pressing the PERIOD button will increment the period by one. Running Clock To start the clock, press the STOP/GO button. Press STOP/GO Again to stop. Goals Adding Goals Press the HOME or GUEST button to increment the score by 1 Removing Goals You may press and hold down the HOME or GUEST button to decrement the score one-by-one. You may also manually set the score by pressing and releasing the HOME or GUEST button and enter any 2-digit number on the numeric keypad (01 for score '1', 02 for score '2', etc.) Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press PLYR/PENALTY or PLYR/PENALTY. Enter a six digit number on the numeric keypad, with the first two digits as the player number, and the last four digits as the penalty time. For example, to enter a 1:30 penalty for player #8 on the home team, press PLYR/PENALTY, 0, 8, 0, 1, 3, 0. Once the 6th digit is entered, the penalty will be displayed on the scoreboard. Editing a Penalty To edit a penalty, press PLYR/PENALTY or PLYR/PENALTY. Enter a six digit number on the numeric keypad. The first two digits as the same player number, and the last four as the new time. Removing a Penalty To edit a penalty, press PLYR/PENALTY or PLYR/PENALTY. Enter a six digit number on the numeric keypad. The first two digits as the same player number, and the last four as four zeros. Additional Penalty Information There are seven memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To review the penalties on the controller, you can use the H/SCROLL and G/SCROLL buttons. Pressing multiple times will scroll through the current penalties. Shots on Goal Use the ON GOAL buttons on the home and guest sides of the controller. These work in the same way as the score buttons. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Use the HORN button on the controller. Auto Horn There is no way to toggle the auto horn. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode There is no time of day mode on this controller. Count Up/Down This hockey controller is set to permanently count down. Power Down Turn the power switch to off. Misc. Other Resources: Full Scoreboard Operations Manual: http://eversan.com/pdfs/9785.pdf